Sunrise
by twilight mum69
Summary: It's a year after the meadow and the Cullen's are facing new challenges and will Edward and Bella get their Forever After... Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it is my very first fanfic I ever wrote, it started as a short story and four and a half years later and if I remember rightly 45 chapters in length. My daughter asked me to write what I thought may have happened after the end of Breaking dawn so here it is. I may have changed some of the semantics but most things are the same as SM wrote them. This is as raw as it gets, written from the heart I own none of the characters and although the storyline was mine 'Sunrise' belongs to Charley x It isn't beta'd either so if the grammatical errors are killing you please click on the X don't Pm me please.**

**Sunrise: Chapter 1**

It was coming up to a year since , Edward and Bella had taken their wedding vows , not that time mattered to either of them anymore , but Charlie and Renee now speaking on a daily basis thoughtfully reminded them that their one year anniversary was upon them.

"We should throw a party" laughed Alice with a twinkle in her golden eyes.

Edward grimaced; Bella had still not gotten over her dislike of being centre stage,

"Alice you'd throw a party for anything if you could" he sighed

Bella was sat reading with renesmee who was now the size of a six year old , her beautiful brown curls fell like a waterfall down her lavender skin, she looked away from her book and smiled at her father.

"Please daddy" her pure white teeth shone as she smiled.

"My angel how can I refuse you", Bella snorted,

"So who was it then" Bella glanced round at her sisters "who promised you a new party dress"

Renesmees eyes darted over towards Rosalie who simply smiled and shrugged.

"Oh okay" Bella laughed "Not as if you didn't know I was going to agree though Alice" she smiled at her favourite sister.

Renesmee jumped into Edwards arms,

"Can we invite granddad Charlie and Jacob and..." she squealed

Edward looked softly at his wife; although the bitterness between the wolves and themselves was all but resolved Jacob was still a fragile talking point.

"If you wish to invite the whole of Forks, young lady you must hunt first you know the rules" Bella said sitting her back next to her.

"Yeah yeah I know, no biting granddad or the other wolves, I can still bite Jake though can't I" she flashed her teeth at Bella.

"Of course my darling" Edward laughed bending down to kiss his wife and daughter on the head.

"Cool, oh I'm so excited" Renesmee began bouncing up and down on the settee,

"Do I need to call Jasper in to calm you down Renesmee" Bella shot a warning look at her daughter,

"Ah Jazz won't do anything" she giggled,

"Did someone say my name" smiled jasper entering the room.

"Jazz" screamed Renesmee and she threw herself into his arms.

"Hello angel cakes" he smiled hugging her and she immediately calmed and he sat her back next to Bella and nodded to Edward

"Thanks" mouthed Bella and he smiled back.

So the party was set for the weekend, Friday Bella and Edward took Nessie out to hunt and then she was spending the night at La Push whilst the adults hunted.

"Okay see you later and be good for Jake and Billy" she shouted as her daughter ran to meet Jacob,

Although things were more relaxed the treaty line still stood, so as Edward had done with her before she delivered Renesmee to Jacob.

Edward tried to read her thoughts as she arrived back at the cottage but she had put her shield up,

"Bella what's the matter" he asked pulling her close, "nothing...it's just..." she broke off,

"Just what?" his eyes were darkening, they weren't there usual topaz which even after her change didn't fail to dazzle her.

"Do you think Nessie misses out because she doesn't go to school" she turned to look up at Edward

"I don't know, why?"

"I just feel sometimes she misses out on being a kid, having a normal life, she is still part human" she sighed

"She's very bright" he smiled kissing her palm,

"I don't mean academically I mean socially" she was trying not to get distracted by his touch.

"We'll sit down and ask her after the party is out of the way" he smiled she loved how he always knew the right thing to say to her.

"Now shall we go meet the others" he asked, turning to the door.

"Erm... no" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, she loved how she could do that still.

She lifted his hand and kissed his palm then moved down to his wrist and continued upwards till she found his neck.

"Are you trying to distract me" he laughed

"Maybe" she mumbled "Is it working?"

"Doesn't it always" he smiled,

And in one movement they were on the giant white bed...

They joined the others a while later,

"Nice of you to join us, something good on TV?" laughed Emmett, Rosalie nudged him laughing,

The girls hunted close to home and the guys went further up the mountains where there was beginning to be a bit of a cougar problem.

After they had all had their fill they met up again near the river,

Walking and laughing they made their way back towards the house, suddenly Edward and Alice froze,

"Edward, Alice what is it?" asked Carlisle,

They looked and each other, having one of their silent conversations, she shook her head finally and Jaspers eyes narrowed

"Again?" he whispered into Alice's ear, she shrugged and continued to walk pulling her brother alongside.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked Esme

"I'm not sure, Alice has been having visions but she won't tell any of us" replied Esme

As they reached the riverbank they stopped, Jasper took hold of Alice's hand and turned her towards him,

"It's time" he said looking round at Emmett and Rosalie then to the others,

She pulled back ground and then Edward hissed, they were both looking into the undergrowth across the river everyone followed their gaze and there curled up in the ferns was a child not much older than renesmee, he had tousled blonde hair he had a ferial look about him.

"Who is he" Esme whispered,

"He's Rosalie's and Emmett's" said Edward and Alice in unison; they turned to look at the couple stood behind them.

"Ours?" sighed Rosalie holding onto Emmett as she might fall, her once perfect stone facade broken with a pained look,

"Yes" Alice sighed looking at Jasper who smiled and pulled her closer.

"She's been seeing him for a while now, he's like renesmee half human half vampire, he always runs to you and Emmett, we think he's meant to be your son?"

"But where did he come from, who's is he?" asked Carlisle walking towards Alice and Jasper.

"I don't know" Alice sighed; Edward growled in the back of his throat she sent him a warning hiss back.

"Alice" he whispered...

"No!" she hissed back he turned and looked to Jasper, who shrugged Alice, had been very careful what to tell him so that he couldn't betray her.

They all stared at the frail figure asleep, Rosalie went to move closer and Jasper was by her side like a flash,


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay if you are reading this you liked chapter One, enjoy the rest of your journey and please keep your hands on your laps and no groping the Cullens. Thats MY job ;).**

**I own nothing, the storyline is mine but Sunrise belongs to Charley x**

**Sunrise: Chapter Two**

"Jazz its fine if Alice has seen him with us he will know I mean no harm" she smiled took a step back but continued to follow her...

In one soundless motion she jumped the river landing a few feet away from the sleeping child, she looked at him and then at Emmett

Who hadn't actually said anything as yet?

"Our son?" she broke off on the last word her eyes searching for some response from her partner.

Carlisle and Esme walked to their son's side and put their arms around his shoulders, he looked at both of them, then Edward chuckled and Emmett let out a booming laugh as he jumped to Rosalie's side and swung her in the air.

"Oh Rosalie now you have your wish" smiled Esme

"Yeah a family just like you always dreamed about" smiled Bella.

The sudden noise disturbed the sleeping infant and he turned with alarm to face his audience. Rosalie held out her arms with jasper close at hand as he felt the child's shock.

"Hello little man" she cooed he didn't say anything, a low growl built up in his chest making Jasper and Edward tense.

"Sh its ok" she smiled , holding out her arms, he looked at Rosalie and then at Jasper he hissed and then Emmett caught his eye and he leapt into his arms.

"Hello dude" he smiled and he lifted him onto his shoulders as the rest of the Cullen's crossed the river.

Rosalie once again held out her arms to him, he looked at the strange man now holding him and Emmett nodded he sprang into her arms and buried his head in her golden hair.

"Do you have a name little one" asked Carlisle as he walked slowly to examine the boy, he didn't answer.

"I don't believe he does , he was never named" said Edward reading the confusion in the child's thoughts , still trying to get Alice's attention on to where he came from , she ignored him .

"Oh dear" sighed Esme.

"Rose, what are you going to call him?" asked Bella moving towards Edwards's side.

"Henry!?" she smiled looking at Emmett he nodded.

They all laughed and began to discuss the new addition to their family, a snarl ripped from henry's throat and he jumped from his mother's arms into a low crouch on the damp earth.

Jasper was behind him in a second holding onto his arms until he relaxed his stance.

"He is going to need training, he isn't used to this sort of environment" whispered Carlisle as he walked over to the now calmer Henry and crouched down in front of him and in his velvet voice spoke swiftly into the boy's ear. Henry nodded to Carlisle, stood and took hold of his mother's hand.

"What did he say" Bella whispered to Edward, he shook his head as if to say this wasn't the right time to tell her.

Rose picked up her son and kissed him on the forehead he hissed, Carlisle cleared his throat and Henry hid his face.

It was decided that Jasper should take Henry to Bella and Edwards's cottage and get him settled before the party.

"Edward" sighed Bella, they were driving down to the treaty line to pick up Renesmee, and Edward stiffened

"Are you sure you want to know" his eyes although their usual golden brown were suddenly solid.

"Yes why" she was confused this was after all Carlisle she was asking about.

"He said..." he spoke in velvet whisper finding it hard to mouth the words.

"He said if he didn't behave himself he would be sent back to where he had come from and they would deal with him"

Bella gasped, "But he's only a child, he doesn't know any better, and Carlisle doesn't know where he came from, does he" she couldn't believe Carlisle would have so little compassion for a child.

"Bella, he's dangerous, he knows not of rules or behaviour he could expose us all" Edward pulled her closer across the seat of the car and kissed her hair.

"But..." she pleaded

"But nothing, remember Bree newborns including children have to be dealt with if they cannot control themselves" he sighed.

Bella took a deep breath, she knew what she was about to ask him, would upset him, she concentrated and her shield rose but not before he had, had a chance to see her questions.

"Do you really want me to answer that Bella" his voice although smooth sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry I..." she stopped as Jacob and her daughter came into view.

Edward stopped the car and they got out,

"Jake" nodded Edward

"Edward" nodded Jake, they were staring at one another no expression in their eyes.

Then Jacob laughed and held out his hand to Edward who took it with hoots of laughter, Bella swore under her breath,

"I wish you two wouldn't do that" she hissed.

They just laughed harder both pulling her close.

"Mummy" shouted renesmee running towards her on all fours "I look like a wolf mummy"

Edward and Bella looked at Jacob in dismay.

"Hey don't look at me, its Seth" he laughed holding his hands up palms facing upwards.

"Daddy can Seth be my brother" she giggled as he lifted her into his arms, he laughed.

"Sure what's one more you already have Sam and Embry and Jacob" he smiled.

"Nah Jacobs my boyfriend" she giggled

Bella and Edward stiffened,

"You didn't" Bella hissed , walking towards Jacob , who for once decided to take a few steps back after remembering the last time she lost her temper at him.

Edward held his daughter close and put her into the car, then returned to his wife, he cautiously put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched and he removed it.

"You told her!?" Bella's hands where in tight balls at her sides.

"No honest, she's just playing" Jacob stumbled.

"Bella my love think of renesmee, she can see you he didn't say anything honestly she asked him if he loved her and he said yes" he placed his hand back onto her arm...

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" was all Bella could say as she drove back to the house, looking at her husband rubbing his arm.

Renesmee sat quietly in the back of the car watching her parents.

Bella stomped on the breaks in the Cullen garage and ran with inhuman speed through the house; Alice was waiting for her,

"Alice takes my daughter please" she shouted as she ran to Edwards's old room.

"Sure but..."

"Not now Alice" said Edward as he made his way to Carlisle's study.

...

"What brought this on?" Carlisle asked after he had checked Edwards arm for any permanent damage.

Edward explained in detail what had been said, "Then she just snapped" he sighed

"Had he said anything" asked Carlisle

"No but she wouldn't listen to me, she wanted to know what you had said to Henry yesterday and I told her and I think she wondered whether we would have done the same with Nessie"

Carlisle shook his head "You shouldn't have told her Edward, she does remarkably well but she is still less than a year old"

"I know I'm sorry I forget, I'm going to go see if she is okay"

He made his way across the landing until he reached his old room, and knocked softly he sighed as he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Bella my love I'm going to come in" he pushed the door open, she was sat in the middle of the golden bed he knees pulled up to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are still reading this. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.**

**I still own nothing and Charley still owns Sunrise.**

**Sunrise: Chapter Three.**

She was waiting for the wrath that she deserved but of course it didn't come. He moved slowly towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hey you" he whispered , slowly he placed his cupped hand under her chin and tried to lift her head to look up at him , she held firm she couldn't bare to look into those beautiful , ever forgiving eyes which held so much love for her.

"You're not going to make this easy are you "he sighed

"I don't deserve it to be easy, how you can forgive me, I..."she broke off twisting the golden material in her hands. "I...I've become THAT monster, the newborn monster I was so afraid to be"

"You're not a monster , don't you ever say that" and with that he pulled her close , this time she didn't fight him , she just lay with her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I nearly ripped your arm off, all this time you were so careful not to hurt me and as soon as I am stronger than you, I hurt you. "She exhaled

"It's ok Jazz, I got this" Edward shouted through the door, obviously jasper had felt the tension and come to try and help,

"Yes honestly I'm fine, we're fine "he added replying to the invisible request and Bella heard light footsteps along the landing.

Bella was now calm she sat up and looked into her husband's face , "you are my life , my destiny , my soul and I attacked you" her eyes pleaded with him she wanted him to be mad , she wanted him that it had been a terrible thing to do in front of their daughter.

"If you want me to shout at you, you're wasting your time, you are still young accidents will happen" he smiled at her with the full intensity of his eyes.

Then they want and the need took over the guilt, she pulled him down onto the bed and began to kiss him, he pulled her closer and they once again became one...

"Nessie, may I speak with you" Edward asked as he made his way into the living room, she was sat at the table playing checkers with Jasper she looked up into her father's eyes and knew that all was well, he picked her up and she placed her hand on his cheek and he knew then that she fully understood what had happened.

"Can I go see Mummy" she asked, Jasper rose from his seat.

"Yes of course" he put her onto the floor and nodded at jasper. She ran upstairs, Jasper shadowing her as she arrived at the room. Bella was sat not he bed, she beamed as her daughter entered and then Jasper appeared round the door too.

She picked up Renesmee and smiled at jasper she knew he had come up on Edwards's orders and she knew it was because they all cared so much about both of them.

"Did Jasper tell you about our new addition" she asked stroking her daughter's hair, she smiled and placed her hand onto her mother's cheek and a vision of Henry asleep in their cottage played in her mind.

"Yes that's him, but you have to be careful he is new and unable to control himself at the moment" sighed Bella

"A bit like you" she enquired , if Bella's heart had still been beating it would have stopped at that moment.

Jasper decided he need to interceed , she looked at him with a pained expression.

"No honey , mummy just got a little bit upset today , that was all" he picked her up Bella shook her head ,

"Take her down with you please" she whispered.

The days drama had not dampened Alices spirits she was hanging blue satin bows on everything that didnt move , everyone busied themselves with the preparations for the party , the human facade would continue no matter what...

Edward sat at the baby grand moving his fingers up and down the keys with a feathery soft touch that it sounded like a brook falling over stones.

"Edward would you like me to go and talk to her" carlisle said putting his hand on his sons arm, he merely shrugged , so Carlisle made his way up to see Bella , she was standing at the large windows her skin dazzling in the setting sun's glow.

"Funny i used to think having skin that dazzled would be wonderful" she said without looking up."I used to tell him he was beautiful , he would laugh and say it was the skin of a killer" she looked sideways at Carlisle he was stood leant like a model against the bedframe.

"Bella your not a killer , or a monster youve had a setback thats all"

"A set back , Carlisle I nearly ripped my husbands arm off"she hissed , Jasper was at the door once again she laughed and turned back to the window.

"Jasper , go back down stairs please" although his voice was smooth it rang with an air of authority and Jasper didnt argue.

"Are you sure that was a good idea" she hissed.

"Yes , your not dangerous Bella , your pasionate and protective , have you noticed that both times you have snapped has been when your maternal instincts have kicked in" he smiled sitting onto the edge of the bed.

"So what your trying to say is I only lose it when I feel Renesmee is in any danger" she smiled realising he was right , having a newborn vampire instinct was strong enough but add a mothering instinct too , wow she thought. "So I'm not a monster" she whispered to herself.

Carlisle held out his arms and she embraced him just as if it had been Charlie sitting there,

They both made their way downstairs , bella stopped at the bottom and paused "Can i just say I'm reaally sorry for the way I behaved today , I will try harder to control myself"

"Aww so no more ripping limbs then" Emmett boomed , Edward hissed.

"I could make you an exception" she laughed , and Edward flung his arms around her,

"I love you" he whispered into her ear,

"I love you too , more than you will ever know" she kissed him

"Ahem ... sorry to break it up but are you changing for the party or not Bella" peeled Alice.

"Yes ... I'm going" Bella laughed pulling Edward along with her to the stairs,

"Lil sis the party starts in an hour" shouted Emmett after them

"Very funny" edward replied.

"You know we do have to get ready for the party" Edward mummbled through his lips as they pressed on Bellas neck , he was right the want was never going away , she wanted him as much now as the first day she had seen him in the cafateria...

Renesmee burst through the door giggling , Rosalie following her,

"Renesmee knock next time" she scolded

Edward and Bella were already on their feet , he had read his daughters thoughts as she had run up the stairs.

"Mummy dont i look beautiful" she glowed,

"Rose its beautiful" bella smilled spinning her daughter , she was wearing an ice blue satin dress which looked amazing against her skin and chocolate eyes. Rosealie shrugged and smiled.

Edward picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders , bella hugged Rose " what would i do without such a wonderful family" Bella looked into Rose's eyes and saw a softness that she had never seen before.

"Finally I have a family" she smiled,

"Yes you do , you finally have your dream Rose" bella smiled

"Erm .. The guests are arriving "whispered Esme form the living room, as if Bella needed to be told she could smell Charlie the moment he had left the cruiser.

"Granddad Charlie" shouted Renesmee running to greet him at the front door.

"Hello baby" he smiled hugging her

"Guess what mommy did to daddy" she smiled cheekily,


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the reviews, love how people are making their own theories to my new addition.**

**As always its unbetad but from the heart, this is my idea of what happened not SM, she owns all characters I'm just playing with them for a while. **

Edward shot her a warning glance and she recoiled,

"What?" asked Charlie.

"Oh nothing." she shrugged and went to sit by Alice and Jasper, Edward sighed and began to laugh,

"She locked me out of the house until I remembered the song we played at our wedding." he shrugged, Bella smiled sheepishly to her father, Edward was still a better liar than her.

"That's women for you." Charlie laughed slapping his son-in -laws back.

"Yup can't live with me can't live without them." Emmett boomed and everyone laughed.

Pretty soon the house was full of music and chatting, Bella noticed though she had a few missing guests.

"They're not coming are they?" she whispered to Jasper who had felt the sudden rush of anguish and made his way to help her.

"No I don't think they are." he sighed

"Hey Bells didn't you invite Jake and Billy?" shouted Charlie over the music whilst helping himself to another beer , and passing Carlisle one who had an empty one to substitute it so fast Charlie didn't even notice , Bella stifled a laugh.

"Erm.. Yeah they said they'd try." she thought about not elaborating on it too much so she sounded confident.

"Charlie ..Come dance." Alice grabbed his free hand and dragged him to the dance floor , Esme and Carlisle followed.

It was getting late , Renesmee was curled up on Jaspers lap and Charlie was reminiscing old police stories to anyone who would listen.

"Edward I think he needs to go home." chuckled Bella, he nodded and walked towards him,

"Shall we get you home Charlie." he smirked removing the beer out of his hand with ease.

Charlie glared at him and Edward , Jasper and Alice froze , everyone went quiet and as if an electric shock had been passed from Charlie to Edward his knees buckled he caught himself so not to draw too much attention.

"Edward what's the matter." she whispered so softly only he could hear her.

"Wait." he replied through his teeth, Charlie stood..

"Do you know how bad she was when you left?" he scowled at Edward,

Bella gasped "No Charlie." she hissed , she had always hidden this from him even now.

"Yes Bells he needs to know." he snapped

"Why , why now dad , it doesn't matter anymore." she could feel her hands balling up and then Jaspers arms where round hers, she turned as Esme was disappearing upstairs with her daughter.

"Charlie maybe another time." Carlisle said softly , he shrugged and turned to the door , he was just about to leave when his head snapped round to Edward who still hadn't moved.

"SHE DIED INSIDE !" he yelled , and with as much force as 'humanly' possible Carlisle and Alice pulled him out of the house.

Bella turned to look at Edward his face was pained , he looked at her and then walked out into the night.

"Go after him Bella." said Emmett quietly , she had never seen her big brother look this worried before.

Bella caught up with him at the edge of the river he was sat on a tree stump looking into the starless night.

"I'm sorry." she whispered walking at a slow pace behind him.

He laughed, then exhaled "Why are you sorry he was right I saw all the images overflow in his thoughts, the nightmares; the days when you never spoke or ate; the empty months of waiting for me." his eyes were liquid gold , and in the moonlight they looked almost tear-filled if that had been possible. "I knew that it must have been hard for you, but what he must have seen you go through what I have now seen you went through." he sighed

"Edward that is two years ago, yes I hurt but I'm whole again now." she sat down in front of him holding his hands in hers.

"Bella you have to tell me exactly what happened, I know about the motorbikes and the voices and the cliff, but what happened in the beginning." his eyes pleaded with her.

"Charlie was right." she took a deep breath "I can only tell you what I have been told I don't remember any of it, Charlie said they were going to hospitalize me because I was catatonic, I didn't sleep, eat or anything I sat at my window and no matter the weather I never closed it , kind of like Peter pan." she stifled a laugh and looked away , he pulled her face back to his.

"I am so sorry for you and for Charlie , I will never forgive myself and I will never hurt you like that again." his lips were on hers a perfect match they moved in unison, she felt whole again

"And I promise I will never hurt you again either" she smiled through her lips rubbing his arm.

With one fluid motion he lifted her up , so she was cradled in his arms and they spent the night in his old room , having time to kiss and laugh at the memories she remembered and all that he reminded her about.

"Can I ask you something" he smiled kissing the inside of her arm

"Mm" she mumbled

"That day in the forest , when you told me what I was , where you frightened of me"

She sat up and smiled,

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I felt safe with you"

He began to laugh

"What" she frowned

"I was terrified of you" he smiled holding up his hands

"Why?" she pulled his arms around her neck , she could smell his intoxicating scent.

"I had never had anyone have such a hold on me before , I totally lost my mind , I felt out of control and it frightened me..." he finished and she didn't know what to say... Then she spoke softly "I guess we really were meant to be together " she smiled moving herself to his lap,

"I guess we were" he smiled laying her onto the bed and supporting him over her,

" I never thought I would be this happy" he bent down to kiss her then stifled a laugh ,

"What"

"Are you ready" he laughed and with that the door flew open and their daughter jumped onto the bed and wriggled in between them,

"Ah" Bella smiled,

"Good morning angel did you sleep well " Edward kissed her as she wriggled under his arms.

"Yes thank you daddy" she smiled her pearly white teeth sparkling,

"Mummy , Jasper asked..." she stopped and looked at her daddy , he nodded.

"Well he said I could go with him to collect Henry from the cottage , could I please" she knelt up facing Bella her hands clasped together,

"Do I have a choice" she laughed

"Renesmee do u miss not going to school" asked Edward,

"No daddy I love my lessons with grandfather and Esme is going to start teaching me piano soon so I can play just like you and Rosalie"

"We were thinking more of friends" Bella sat up and placed her daughter on her knee,

"Well I do sometimes but I can play with Henry now" she laughed , jumped down and ran out of the room

"Bella most children Renesmees age don't even talk yet , she will be fine" he smiled his crooked smile

"Oh yes...Oh no!" Bella jumped up

"What is it" Edward was by her side,

"I'd totally forgotten , oh no it's nearly her birthday she'll be one in a month" she couldn't believe she had forgotten

"And she will have the best birthday ever" he smiled

"Already on it" Alice shouted from downstairs and Bella shook her head and laughed.

Edward frowned,

"What's the matter"

"Nessie is kicking off at Carlisle" he whispered

"She's what" Bella was down the stairs in a flash , her daughter was stood glaring at Carlisle with her arms folded across her chest.

Carlisle on the other hand was trying to keep a straight face,

Edward pulled Bella back , "Its ok he just told her she had to feed before she saw Henry" he whispered

"No fair" Renesmee stomped

"Sorry , your grandfather is right" smiled Jasper,

"Ah not you too Jazz" she scowled at him , he didn't try to calm her it did young vampires good to let off steam now and again.

"You have to hunt , or you're not going with Jasper , end of discussion" smiled Carlisle

"No I want to go now!"

Bella was just about to open her mouth when a hiss came from behind her,

"Renesmee carlie Cullen what do you think you are doing" Rosalie hissed and Edward and Bella had to put their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

Renesmee frowned and looked at the floor, "But I..." she whined

"Emmett will take you if you like" smiled Carlisle

"He teases me" and there came a booming laugh from down in the garage,

"Yeah but he also throws you high into the trees as well doesn't he" Bella smiled.

"Come on Nessie bear" Emmett laughed , picking her up in one hand,

"Erm renesmee" Edward nodded towards Carlisle , Emmett placed her back on the floor and she ran to her grandfather and hugged his leg,

"Sorry grandfather" she smiled and he melted, then she left.

"You two don't realise how much more love she has brought into this house" he smiled

"It's like we all have a new daughter " he sighed , Bella was thoughtful for a moment, Edward watched her face puzzled,

"Edward where you christened" she asked

"I have no idea , probably most children were in my time , why?"

"Well I know we can't have Renesmee christened , so why don't we have a naming ceremony instead , that's what I had , one of my moms new age ideas" she smiled, "We could name all your family as honorary guardians of renesmee" she smiled as she saw the penny drop for him.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" he kissed her softly

"I love you so much " he smiled. Their embrace was interrupted by Belles phone vibrating , she took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID , and she opened her phone,

"Hi Bells" came the voice on the other end,

"Charlie "she spat , Edward placed his hand on hers and shook his head.

"Erm... is he there"

"Who" she snapped again and Edward closed his eyes and shrugged , he didn't want her to fight with Charlie over him.

"Edward, please can I speak with him" , she passed the phone and sat onto the sofa,

"Hello Charlie" he said in his velvet voice,

"Erm hi yeah listen about the other night" Charlie choked,

"No problem really Charlie" he smiled and Bella hissed.

"No I shouldn't have said what I did" he was finding it hard to find the right words,

"Charlie you were right I didn't know what it had been like for Bella or you I'm so sorry" Edwards eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose , Bella stood and held her husband close. The phone clicked off.

Edward smiled and turned towards the door as Emmett and renesmee came bursting in,

"Nessie get here now" shouted Emmett, Renesmee turned and hid behind Bella sticking her tongue out.

"What did you do" Bella asked pulling her round from behind her,

"She ran off and hid" he snapped

"Oh I thought you were playing hide and seek , sorry Emmett" sighed Alice

"Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady , we need you to teach Henry how to behave himself" he smiled

"Oh I will , I promise" she tugged at his sleeve and he let out one of his booming laughs and kissed her on the head.

"Come on Renesmee lets go get Henry" said Jasper holding out his hand , she took it and they left

"Jasper"

"Yes renesmee"

"Where did Henry come from"

"I don't know ,but we must make him feel welcome he is frightened and confused at the moment"

"Jasper"

"Yes"

"Henry is Emmett's and Rosies yes?"

"Yes he is"

"Jasper"

"Yes renesmee" he chuckled

"When are you and Alice going to get a little one?"

"Hmm I think we have enough with you for now" he laughed swinging her into his arms.

"Jasper"

"Yes renesmee" he sighed

"I love you" she giggled and jumped out of his arms , as they reached the cottage door.

She held out her hand for the key , Jasper obliged , he felt it best he had both hands free as he could feel the tension coming from the frightened little boy behind the door.

"You can unlock it but let me go in first okay" he said firmly ,"and if I ask you to run home you do it immediately" she nodded

He guessed his Alice would know anyway , but he still wanted to protect Renesmee.

The door opened , Henry was in a low crouching position in the far corner. Jasper walked slowly through the door , Renesmee peered round his arm, and a low hiss grew in Henrys throat.

"Calm Henry , you are safe with us" he held out his hand and Henry snapped at them , Bella's side of Renesmees character took over,

"How rude , don't you dare snap at Jasper" she shouted coming from behind Jasper wagging her finger.

"Nessie no!" but before he could react to Henry he had made a lunge at her pinning her in the corner.

She squealed and within seconds Edward was pulling a hissing Henry off of his daughter.

"Take that out!" he growled passing him to Jasper.

Renesmee wriggled free of her father and ran towards Jasper , who was knelt behind Henry holding his arms down , she stood in front of him her eyes black and solid , Edward was behind her in a flash.

"Stop that!" she shouted, "NOW!" she continued , "This is not the way to behave Henry" Edward shook his head , she was definitely Bella's daughter.

Henry growled,

"Shut up!" , "You don't scare me" she hissed and thanks to a little help from Jasper too he fell quiet.

" That's better" she smiled "I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie and you will learn to behave yourself if you are going to live in my family" she walked around him ad whispered into Jaspers ear he nodded and Edward lifted her into his arms.

"You are so much like your mother" he laughed kissing her nose...


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW…You guys are really enjoying this **** Thank you so much for the great reviews I love them, without you readers my work is merely scribbles on a page.**

**Again this isn't betad and I'm so glad it hasn't deterred people.**

**I own nothing only the story line, as always Sunrise belongs to Charley.**

Jasper stood slowly and held out his hand to Henry, he looked up at Renesmee; she nodded and he took his hand.

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting on the porch for them as they returned,

"Alice told me what happened." smiled Rose,

"Yes she was very brave." sighed Jasper

"Nessie that was a very brave thing you did, but foolish too, never put yourself in danger like that again." Bella chastised holding her close.

"Its ok mummy Jazz and daddy were there they wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." and she skipped into the house.

Carlisle decided the first thing they should teach Henry was to hunt , as when he was full he would be easier to reason with , so Emmett and Rose took their son and watched , Bella and Edward hunt with Nessie.

Edward set up a wild hare for Nessie to catch , her feeding was much the same as Edwards her hair wasn't matted and her clothes as clean as when she put them on that morning , "I'm so glad she takes after you when she hunts." Bella laughed, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah just think of all the clothes she'd go through." laughed Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett watched their brother as he helped Nessie set up her prey again; "Okay it's your turn." he smiled.

A low growl grew in Henrys chest he had been fighting to get out of Emmett's arms the whole time he was watching Renesmee hunt, he crouched into a low stance, Emmett stood to trap his feed, then with red-eyes glaring he flew at Renesmee, Edward caught him mid-flight, he struggled but Edward held him tight and then passed him to Emmett.

"Why didn't you see what he was thinking Edward." Bella hissed

"He thought of food, blood it was not until he pounced she came into his head I'm sorry my love." he picked up Nessie and held them both close, "I won't let anything hurt either of you ever I promise." he hissed glaring at Henry.

"I'm so sorry." sighed Rose

"Its ok Rose I didn't mean to snap like that, you know what I'm like when it comes to Nessie." she smiled and put her arm around her sister.

They decided to leave Emmett and Rose with Henry to finish the hunt, and walked back towards the house, Edward stopped and a deep growl escaped his lips.

"Jake." he said, Bella's eyes scanned the greenery although she had already picked up the scent.

"Edward." came a low voice from the other side of the river.

"Jacob." shouted Renesmee she tried to struggle out of Edwards's arms but he held her still.

"Bells." he smiled.

"Jake." Bella shouted jumping over the river, it's amazing what an action can do , Edward had disappeared with her daughter.

Jacob had nearly tumbled taking at least five steps back and Jasper was stood on the porch.

Bella laughed in surprise, "Wow am I that bad."

"You okay Bella?" whispered Jasper

"Yes thank you Jasper, but dot go too far" she replied, he nodded and walked back into the house.

Jacob laughed nervously "We okay now?" he asked.

"Depends." she replied leaning on a tree.

"I didn't say anything, honestly."

"Promise you never will either and we are fine." she snapped

"That's not fair Bells." he shouted

She could feel her hands balling up , she heard the click of the porch door opening , she breathed steady to try to calm herself , she felt Jaspers gift cover her like a security blanket she cleared her throat.

"No Jake what's not fair is you imprinting on my three day old daughter because I chose Edward over you." she snapped , then Jasper was behind her stroking his hands slowly up and down her arms an intense deep growl warning Jake .

Edward appeared a second later "Jake it's not the time..." he shouted, Jake ignored him.

"I've told you before Bells I don't have a choice." he snapped.

"Sure it's okay for you, but didn't you constantly remind me to stay in my species." she hissed, Edwards head snapped round and he growled bearing his pearl white teeth.

"Leave Jake I won't stop her this time, she can break what she likes for all I care" he growled.

"Urgh" she screamed and ran into the forest, Edward turned to follow her but she had already put her shield up he ran into the house,

"Alice a little help please." he shouted

"I can't see her" she sighed and he knew why he ran back out to find Jasper and Jake face to face.

"Are you satisfied now dog." hissed Jasper shoving Jake with his hands.

"She was fine till she chose leeches." snarled Jacob stopping himself from stumbling.

"Jake leave now, Alice can't see where she has gone till you leave." shouted Esme.

Carlisle ran from the house, "What's going on."

"She's gone, she ran because the mongrel upset her AGAIN!" Edward bellowed.

Then there came an ear piercing scream from the house, Alice was sat on the floor her head in her hands "Bella no, please don't" she cried.

"Jasper?" asked Edward, Jasper sat beside her and held her close,

"Ssh Alice it's okay we will find her." he hushed

She turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek "It's too late." she cried

As Jasper saw her thoughts so did Edward...

"Why is she walking to the treaty line, my god no Bella" snapped Edward.

"No." shouted Jacob.

"Has Sam sensed her?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes and he's got the pack together" he cut off as he phased and disappeared into the forest , Edward followed as they reached the line there she was on one side and Sam and the pack on the other the horse like wolves paced along the line making grunting noises to one another.

"They wouldn't." hissed Edward reading the packs thoughts

"She's going to cross the line Edward and she's pissed, yes they will and they must" said Jacob he was now in his human form and so was Seth they stood near the line looking misplaced beside their brothers.

"Bella, NO!" shouted Edward, she glanced back at him then carried on walking every step a deliberate move forward.

Jacob jumped in front of her but she just walked round him as if he were invisible,

This time Edward was the one in front of her trying to pull her off course but it was impossible to hold her.

"Sam stand down" Jacob snarled, Sam stared at him,

"Why's she going to break the treaty, I don't understand" he barked back in whines and hisses.

"She's upset, just trust me on this one" Jacob pleaded

Sam whined at his brothers and they retreated slowly back into the forest, as they did Bella fell to her knees with a sickening scream , she was holding her head in her hands , Edward couldn't move he didn't know what was happening to her.

The rest of the Cullen's had arrived and Edward looked at Carlisle then Jasper hoping they could help him.

Jasper walked slowly towards her, she looked up "Help me." she cried,

A thousand thoughts flooded her mind and Edward shook his head in anger, "No Bella how could you think that?" he yelled,

"What?" asked Carlisle?

"She thought this way was quicker than going to Italy, she cannot stand not being in control." he hissed

Alice ran forwards and grabbed her by the shoulders neither Edward nor Jasper had time to react,

"Are you completely mental one trip to Italy is enough, why after all this time , after everything you have got do you want to end this?" she hissed at Bella , who whispered so fast and low it was only meant for Alice's ears.

"Of course he still loves you, you're not a monster" spat Alice looking over to Jasper for some help, he knelt and placed his arms around hers and she was overwhelmed.

She found herself lay on the golden bed , had she been dreaming was she still human or had something horribly snapped in her brain , she could hear voices downstairs , angry voices,

"I don't know why she's acting ...well human again she is emotionally unstable like any newborn but she seems to be mimicking human feelings too" sighed Carlisle, there was a crash of glass and she knew that was Edward, was she ill? But vampires didn't get ill she thought to herself, she decided to sit up, Alice would see and he would be upstairs in seconds.

Sure enough seconds later he was stood at the door, she looked at him and thought of the first time they had kissed in the meadow he exhaled and smiled his crooked smile. Then she thought of Riley and Bree and of Carlisle's conversation with Henry, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"That's why you wanted to end it?" he exhaled "You think you're like them, like the newborns Victoria made" his lip curled as he spoke her name. She nodded.

Then she remembered the wedding day and their first night, where he didn't hold back on her she paused on all of the details of that passionate night, how he held her and the feel of his body against hers, when she was in control of her body and mind. He stifled a laugh.

"Can it ever be that way again?" she whispered

"Every day, forever" he whispered walking slowly to the bed, "I love you, I have always loved you, and I WILL always love you" he smiled...

"But you wanted me to hurt Jake, you gloated I COULD hurt him" Bella sat up,

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you had taken it like that, you're not dangerous I'm sorry I didn't help, forgive me" he smiled he pulled her back down and caressed her back whilst twisting her hair in the other.

Then the buttons of his shirt flew off he laughed "That was my best shirt" he mumbled through his lips

"Shut up" she laughed, she could feel his breath on the hollow of her neck,

"Do I still smell good" she mumbled

"MMM even better" he whispered moving his lips down her arm and then to wrists and her palms , electricity flowed through them both his shirt ripped and was on the floor in shreds ,she pushed him back down on the bed, he winced.

"Sorry" she jumped up; he was laughing as he took a look at the shock on her beautiful face,

"It's okay, kind of nice really" he laughed "and to think I've been holding back on you Mr Cullen" her eyes were golden and burned with passion.

"Oh I think I can handle you" and with that he pulled her back down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the awesome reviews I am so glad to be posting this for others to enjoy.**

**I own none of the characters; I only own the story line. As always Sunrise belongs to Charley x**

It was beginning to get dark before they made their way downstairs,

Emmett and rose were sat showing henry books, Carlisle and Esme were playing backgammon neither couple looked up,

"Where's Nessie?" asked Edward,

"With Jasper and Alice at the cottage." smiled Carlisle, Edward frowned,

"What is it?" asked Bella,

"I'm not sure; everyone is thinking random things like they are trying to keep something from me."

"Ok weird." Bella turned towards the door, "Let's go get Renesmee." she smiled, at that moment Emmett jumped up, making henry snarl,

"Hey ill sis how about a re match? " he laughed flexing his muscles, everyone froze.

"Yeah ok, outside then." she knew they were up to something so decided to play along.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward whispered in her ear.

"Sure let's just play along with it." she smiled.

They followed them outside onto the porch, the broken rock Emmett had demolished after his first defeat was still there as a monument to Bella.

"Shall we." she smiled pointing to the remains, Emmett looked smug and sat down his arm ready, Bella knelt and placed her hand in his. It was over in seconds Bella had just smiled at Emmett and lunged his arm down , this time he picked her up and swung her round laughing,

"Yep you are definatly my ill sister."

Alice and Jasper appeared from behind the trees with Nessie, Bella ran to her daughter, Jasper tensed at first but Alice took his hand and smiled.

"Please can I stay with Alice tonight daddy, she's going to give me a mancure?" she giggled, Bella laughed

"That's a man- I- cure honey and yes if you want to, don't you want to come home with me and daddy?" she asked

"Not tonight, please." she begged

Edward's eyes narrowed, "What?" Bella whispered

"I don't know Alice and Jasper is blocking me too." he sighed

"I'm sure it's nothing, come on lets go home." she smiled taking his hand and leading him into the trees.

They arrived at the cottage to find a note pinned to the door, Edward opened it_._

**Edward and Bella,**

**You need to remember,**

**Love**

**Alice, Jasper and Renesmee**

**xoxo**

Bella looked at Edward and they unlocked the door,

"Remember what exactly?" said Bella and then the answer was revealed in front of them was an exact copy of the inside of the house on Isle Esme, the colours, the decor and the large white bed from their room was covered in rose petals and a hundred candles flickered all over the floor and Claire de Lune was playing softly in the background.

They entered the cottage; she knew if crying was possible she would have done.

"Oh Edward." she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love our family, that why they were blocking you." she laughed, Edward didn't say anything he just looked around the room,

"What? it's perfect isn't it?" she asked

"No, no its not." he said in a hard voice

Bella pulled back and looked at his hard expression and without saying a word he walked over to the white bed pulled off a pillow and with inhuman speed he ripped it to shreds the whole cottage was a blur of white and through the falling feathers she could see her perfect husbands face glowing.

"Now it is." and they just made it to the bed...

Things over the next few days improved, the preparations for Renesmees party were well underway,

Edward was not the one thinking random things around Alice so she would know nothing of the naming ceremony, Bella contacted Angela's father who had performed their wedding he was pleased to be asked to perform the naming ceremony where Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper would be named honorary guardians of Renesmee.

Bella was in Forks arranging gifts when she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"Ok, Mr Newton I'll tell my dad." said the voice

She turned to see her ex best friend leaving Mikes family's' store. Jake stopped and stared at her, she couldn't move part of her wanted to run the other to hug him, suddenly her phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Bella are you alright?" the voice said on the other end of the phone

"I'm fine, why?"

"You, you disappeared, Alice couldn't see you." he was worried that much she could tell by the tone of his voice.

She turned her back on Jacob,

"Edward I'm fine I just..." she broke off feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned Jacob was stood in front of her grinning.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward demanded

"I'm fine it's ..." she stuttered she couldn't lie to him.

"He's there isn't he, Jake I mean." he sounded tense and she could hear the revving of the Volvos engine in the background.

"Yes I'm fine honestly." she tried to sound casual, but the panic in her voice gave her away, the phone clicked off; she knew she only had a matter of minutes before he arrived.

"Hey Bells." smiled Jake

"Hey Jake, not seen you in a while Renesmee misses you" she tried to sound casual but he was no fool either

"And what about you?" he smiled moving closer

"What about me?"

"Do you miss me, or is that not allowed anymore." he snapped

"Not again Jake, get over it already." she sighed breathing deeply to keep control

"When can I see her?" he changed the subject

"Err I don't know."

"I have a right to see her Bells." he hissed

"Right! what right do you hold over my daughter?" she tried to supress the growl building in her chest,

"You know what right!" he snapped

She began to shake, her throat burned, she knew she was about to lose control, why was he doing this to her.

She balled her fists up and he laughed "Don't be like that Bells." he smiled

then a curtain of calm fell over her and she knew Jasper and Edward had arrived she turned and threw her arms around both of them.

"Oh look the cavalry's here." he laughed Jasper growled and his lip curled over his milky teeth,

Edward placed his hand in Bella's and pulled her behind him,

"Jake leave MY wife and MY daughter alone." he growled.

"Sorry can do that." he said with a smug look on his face.

"You wouldn't?" spat Edward, Bella looked at each of their faces.

"What, what wouldn't he do?" she asked trying to move forward, Edward sighed and held her face.

"He's going to tell Charlie our little secret." he whispered "Unless we allow him to see nes...Renesmee."

Jasper hissed, she turned to face Jacob with fear in her eyes,

"You wouldn't, would you really make Renesmee an outcast."

"Then let me see her." he faltered slightly.

"Her birthday is next weekend you can see her after that." she said with finality.

"Ok." he shrugged.

"Now leave us alone." hissed Edward.

"No worries leech, won't be hunting down that stench for a while."

Bella grabbed Edwards hand and tugged him away ask up the high street, Jasper followed turning occasionally to watch Jacob...

"Edward do you think ..."

"He's bluffing? .I doesn't know." he finished her sentence.

The drive back to the house seemed to take longer than usual; Edward parked up in the Cullen's garage, Jasper held back as they made their way up to the house.

"Edward could I speak to Bella a moment." he asked, he nodded.

She stopped and waited for him to speak,

He exhaled "Bella I have always been amazed how welcoming this family have been to me, but you have a reason to dislike me, and yet you have been nothing but sincere and loving towards me..." he broke off trying to find the right words

"Jasper is you still feeling guilty over my eighteenth, you were new just as I am now, maybe not in years but in the way of life you had decided to choose, of course I love you."

"I need you to do something for me Bella only you can do, but it's difficult I can't tell you until I have DECIDED to tell you." he smiled hopefully the penny would drop soon.

"Alice?" he nodded

"You can shield this from her."

"Erm ok." she was getting slightly worried. And he could tell.

"Let's go for a walk." he smiled he led her out of the garage and began to run she followed and they stopped in the clearing,

"Ah I see are we close enough to the pack to blindside Alice here." she smiled

"Yes I think so.",

"Bella I want to renew my vows with Alice unlike my brother and sister we have only married once it was obviously a quiet and small affair."

Bella raised her eyebrow "Small and quiet with Alice." she chuckled.

"Actually yes and we weren't as settled as a family as we are now so I want to ask her again and do it like she deserves." he smiled.

Bella walked over to Jasper and pecked him on the cheek, "That would be wonderful Jasper." she smiled "And don't worry I will organise everything."

"Thank you Bella, for everything. But are you sure Edward won't mind you closing your mind to him." he asked.

"Na, he's used to it now." she laughed and they ran back to the house.

Edward looked puzzled as they arrived back, he concentrated then sighed, "Not again." he shrugged she walked over to him and kissed his soft lips.

"You don't need to read my mind to know how much I love you." she smiled.

She decided to think of as many bad ideas for Renesmees party as she could, that should really keep Alice busy.

Alice jumped up from sitting between Jaspers knees,

"Bella you can't be thinking of doing that for her, honestly do I have to arrange everything around here." she snapped smiling a little Bella quickly glanced over to Jasper and he smiled.

So Alice was so busy organising the party, Bella had made it completely impossible for her to focus on anything else.

Bella organised Mr Webber and the gifts for the naming ceremony, the girls had a pendant with a rose on it and engraved into the back was ' My heart is yours forever', the men had the sane only on ID bracelets.

Finally the day of the party came,

"Happy birthday angel." smiled Bella kissing her daughter,

"Happy birthday baby." sighed Edward his face glowing he still found it hard to believe he was so lucky having a family, something the rest of the family had always dreamt about.

Alice, being Alice had covered the house with teddies and butterflies and ribbons on every surface.

Bella and Edward brought her up from the cottage; their way was lit with twinkling lights and roses.

"Oh Alice I love it." she squealed,

"Alice it's beautiful thank you." Edward smiled and hugged his sister,

Everyone was having a wonderful time, Renesmee was dancing with Carlisle and they played party games, from a passers-by point of view it looked they any children's birthday party a big cake and loads of presents.

Rosalie had bought her an antique dressing table with mirror and brushes, Emmett a catcher's mitt, from Alice and Jasper boxes of clothes and shoes, although hidden away in a box was a pendant which read ' to a precious angel' Bella guessed that had been Jaspers contribution, and from Carlisle and Esme well she was puzzled because they gave her a pair of scissors with a pink bow on them.

"Erm grandfather what are these for." she smiled not wanting to sound rude, Carlisle looked at Edward and he smiled, Edward nodded and a large grin appeared on his face.

"Come with me sweetheart." smiled Carlisle and he grabbed her hand and they were gone , Bella looked at Esme who just shrugged she wasn't going to spoil the surprise , a few minutes later Renesmee came bounding in with Carlisle on her heels,

"Mummy, daddy, Esme and grandfather gave me my own library, the scissors were to cut the ribbon oh thank you Esme." she threw her arms around Esme and kissed her cheek.

There came a knock at the door and Edward answered it, Alice's head snapped up and she smiled at Bella who just shrugged, ok so Alice now knew but it was still a surprise to her and Bella liked that.

"Good afternoon Mr Webber won't you come in." smiled Edward

He walked into the living room with Edward and cleared his throat.

"I have been asked here today to perform a special naming ceremony for a Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen." he smiled

"That's me." she jumped up and everyone laughed,

"I'm sorry Mr Webber I don't understand." smiled Carlisle; he ignored him and turned to Edward

"Who are the honorary guardians please?"

"Everyone." Edward smiled, he took his daughters hand and stood her next to him, Bella joined her.

"Today you are all to become honorary guardians of our daughter." he glowed with pride and brushed Bella's cheek with his free hand.

"Oh Edward." cried Esme

"Thank you my son; Bella." said Carlisle hugging them.

To say everyone was overwhelmed was an understatement, Jasper just beamed it made him feel almost euphoric with all the emotion in the room.

Angela's father continued, "I hereby make Carlisle and Esme Cullen honorary guardians of Renesmee Carlie Cullen to watch over her and protect her forever, do you agree?"

"Yes we do." they hugged one another.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper the same question?" and before any of them could answer Emmett boomed out "Hell Yeah." they all laughed.

"What he said." smiled Jasper.

"Am I missing something?" came a deep voice behind them, Bella stiffened and Jasper and Edward hissed.

"Sorry Mr Webber carries on." Bella spoke slowly breathing between each word

"Then I name all of you Honorary..." he didn't finish as Jacob pushed his way into the front,

"Honorary what?" he jibed and his eyes snapped to Renesmee who was struggling to free herself from her father.

Bella looked up with a smug look on her face "You're early Jake we were just in the middle of Renesmees naming ceremony everyone in my family has been named honorary guardians of OUR daughter." she smiled.

"Mr Webber thank you for everything you have done today sorry it was cut short." smiled Esme ushering him out of the door.

"What!" screamed Jacob "You have no right." he hissed beginning to shake.

"Oops someone let the cat out the bag, or shouldn't I mention cats round a dog" sneered Rosalie.

"Rosalie please could you take Nessie to play with Henry." whispered Carlisle,

"Henry? you mean to say you have another one in this house?" he growled

Rose stopped and turned "Yes he's my son and he's just like Renesmee, so no need to worry." she snapped as she walked out of the room with Renesmee.

"Another half breed." he jibed at that moment there was a blur and Jacob was on the floor writhing in pain holding his jaw.

And Bella was gone!

"Keep still and let me take a look." said Carlisle impatiently.

"Doc I'm fine." Jacob stood and was about to leave when Esme blocked his path,

"You say you love Renesmee and yet you are constantly causing her pain and hurting her parents , how dare you hurt my family like this Jacob black, leave my house and never step foot back into it." she spat , looking dazed her slumped off into the trees.

"Alice?" asked Edward pacing up and down,

"She's in the cottage" and with that he disappeared.

Bella sat on the floor in her daughter's room clawing the floor; she had dug so deep her nails were soiled with dirt.

There came a soft knock on the door, "Go away." she whispered, she knew he would hear her.

"No." he replied opening the door slowly, her throat burned she had not felt thirst like this since she woke into her new life.

"Leave me alone." she hissed, and she thought of the disappointment in his face when she lost her temper.

"Is that what you think, when you lose control I'm disappointed in you?" he shouted, this startled her but she shrugged.

"Bella look at me please." she shook her head; she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Damm it Bella I said look at me! " he roared she couldn't not obey , she slowly lifted her eyes , his hands were folded across his chest , his rugged jaw tense his lips in a thin tight line , she sighed then her eyes met his , they were solid with pain not anger.

He knelt down in front of her and held her face in his hands.

"Do you remember when Jasper told you his story, and how newborns were completely uncontrollable for decades?"

She nodded

"But you were all so proud of me in the beginning and amazed on how much self-control I had." she sighed

"And what you think we are disappointed in you now?" she tried to pull her face away but he held it tight so she didn't fight it.

"Bella you haven't spilled one drop of blood , do you know how amazing that is for a newborn , we were all there in that room just then and you didn't attack any of us."

"Of course not you're my family how could you think I would do such a thing." she snapped

"Your eighteenth?" he sighed "Jasper would have killed you, not because he was a bad person but because the thirst took over" he smiled.

"But what's happened to me, why do I keep losing control now a year on?"

"Carlisle thinks he may have come up with a theory of why you are so emotionally unstable almost human like." he said

"And?" she pleaded she wanted answers theory or not she needed to know.

"You've heard all the stories of when we were changed all different circumstances but all with one thing in common." she tried to think what it was but she shook her head,

"How did we react to the venom?" he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"You all said it was excruciating and you screamed for death to take you." she still didn't understand

"Yes, now what did YOU do?" he exhaled

"I, I can't remember." she began to play with her fingers; she didn't want him to know how much it had burned how she had wished for death.

"You can't or you won't remember?" he asked pulling her face up. She shrugged,

"Carlisle thinks because you didn't scream and you held it all in, your mind hasn't been able to vent out the emotions of it all so it's still stored up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, as always I own nothing and Sunrise still belongs to Charley.**

"Bella you need to tell me exactly how it felt, or your mind won't be able to finish the transition, this is why you have so much self-control as a newborn, your mind is still rationalising things as a human."

"I can't it will hurt you too much Edward, because you were always against it." she sighed.

"Bella, my love for once forget about me I'll be okay." he hissed.

"Forget about you, you who are my life, my soul .This will torment you forever." she spat and stood up.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, "Bella you have to tell me please."

"Not today ok its Nessie's birthday and I have already spoiled it." she stood again and made her way to the door, she turned and looked into his perfect face.

"I promise you tomorrow." she smiled and they walked without haste back up to the house.

Renesmee was on the porch steps with Henry, Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett looked up to say something, but Edward shook his head.

"Mummy." she smiled and jumped into her arms.

"Hi sweetie are you having a good day." she smiled, but the pain in her eyes was there and Edward held her close,

"Oh yes, is everyone my gardium now" she giggled.

"Yes my angel we are all going to look after you for ever and ever." Edward smiled leading them into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were sat at the piano, playing softly and Jasper was sat with Alice's head on his lap, suddenly Bella remembered something else that was supposed to happen that day.

Alice's eyes sparkled and she looked at Bella , who glared back and shook her head trying to to get Jaspers attention, she turned back around and lay her head back on his lap , Edward looked at Bella and smiled he had also seen her thoughts.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you a moment" enquired Jasper.

"Of course Jasper what is it?"

"Well in all intense and purposes you are Alice's father and I know that Alice and I are already married, but the first time I didn't ask for your permission I am asking you now as Alice's father would you give me your blessing to re new my vows with Alice?" he exhaled and looked at Alice who was bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Jasper, it would give me enormous pleasure to give you our blessing." he looked round at Esme who beamed.

"Alice?" Jasper cleared his throat "You are my soul mate, you were my salvation and my angel, and I love you with every fibre of my being will you..." He didn't finish his sentence Alice threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes, yes, yes." she sang, everyone clapped and congratulated the happy couple.

Bella took a sleeping Renesmee back to the cottage, "See you soon." she kissed Edward he was going hunting with the men as a congratulations for Jasper.

"I'll be back before you can miss me." he smiled stroking her face.

"Too late, I already do." she laughed, and then exhaled she still hated it when they were apart.

Back at the house Rose and Emmett were taking Henry up to bed Japer and Alice were talking in the living room, before he left for the hunt.

"Alice when I thought I'd lost you when you went to Italy, the Volturi and Felix..." he didn't finish he was distracted by snarling coming from upstairs.

"Henry, no." Rosalie was shouting Jasper jumped up and ran upstairs to find Emmett holding a writhing figure in his arms thrashing and snarling , when Henry saw Jasper he lunged for him but Emmett's hold was too tight.

"What did you say to him." hissed Emmett,

Jasper shrugged "Nothing, I was just talking to Alice about the Volturi..." again Henry snarled,

Edward stopped at the doorway "Alice tell them." he hissed.

"I can't." she sighed, everyone looked confused.

"Alice knows where he came from, don't you." he sighed.

"Please Alice we need to know." asked Carlisle softly.

"But you'll send him away, he's been sent here to protect him." she whispered, Edward growled,

"Alice how could you keep that from us." he looked at his sister in anger.

"Edward, don't be angry with her, Alice please tell us." Rose sat beside her sister and placed her arm around her shoulders.

Alice looked round at everyone.

"He's Gianni's" she sighed.

Emmett slid down the wall to sit on the floor, Rose gasped.

"And?" asked Carlisle,

"And..." she broke off and looked up at Edward.

"Henry is Gianni and Felix's son" he hissed.

"No!" Carlisle shook his head,

"Gianni didn't survive the birth she made arrangements to send him to us if she died, to protect him, his identity" she looked at Carlisle

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Carlisle" she sighed

"They will find out, HE will find out sooner or later" he whispered

"Does Felix know yet Alice?" asked Esme

"No, not yet."

Then we do nothing, we protect him as our own." he smiled looking at Rosalie and Emmett.

"He is your son!", so the men went to hunt with a little less celebration.

Meanwhile Bella was lay on their bed in the cottage, humming her lullaby this was the only way she knew how to cope with his absence.

A soft knock came to the door, she sniffed the air, elk, rabbits all kinds of animals scents flew through the air and one she recognised she thought as she opened the door, the doorway was empty, she heard a stifled scream and turned to see a figure disappearing through the window with something under their arm, she snapped back to reality and ran to Renesmees room her bed was empty and were just moments ago her daughter lay sleeping was a note.

**BELLS,**

**YOU HAVE HIM, I HAVE NOTHING**

**I NEED HER; I WILL TAKE CARE OF HER.**

**JAKE**

She screamed and Edward was behind her in moments,

"Bella, Alice called Renesmees future just disappeared what's happened." he saw the note and a growl built up in his throat,

"I'm going to get her." he hissed his lips curling over his teeth,

"Edward the treaty you can't, they'll kill you. " she begged him

"Screw the treaty, I want my daughter back." he snarled, he began to pace up and down, and Bella sat on the floor her head in her hands

"I'm sorry I left you, I should have been here." he hissed

"We've lost her Edward, we've lost our daughter." her eyes were filled with so much pain he couldn't look at her.

"Let's go to the house, maybe Carlisle can help." he pulled her up and ran carrying her in his arms.

"Alice has told us everything." sighed Carlisle

"The dog has got my daughter Carlisle, and I want her back ... NOW!" he yelled

"It's all my fault I told him never to come here again, I'm so sorry Bella, Edward forgive me." cried Esme,

"No its mine, it's always been mine." spat Edward,

"Stop It, just stop it, we all know whose fault it is ME! I am the only person who can make things right." and she ran from the room.

"Alice?" Edward snapped, she shrugged "Her shield is up, she is so strong now she can even keep me out" she sighed he snarled and disappeared.

Moments later he reappeared and without talking he sat down at the piano and began to lay Bella's lullaby with one hand whilst holding a piece of paper in his other , then the note dropped to the floor as her placed his head in his hands.

Carlisle picked it up, read it and then screwed it up in his hand; Esme softly opened his hand, removed the note and read it aloud.

_To my family,_

_I love you all more than words can express, I got my wish, I married the man of my dreams and I got the perfect life._

_But my life is not as important as my daughters, Esme take care of Edward for me, don't let him near Italy._

_Rose I'm glad you found your dream, Emmett ...love you big brother. Jasper take care of my sister she is so special. Carlisle ...thank you for everything, for Edward and for a loving family. Edward, my soul, my lover and my friend tell her how much her mummy loved her._

_All my love_

_Bella Cullen X_

"Dammit we have to do something" snapped Edward

"We have to move fast, I think there is something we could do, she hasn't decided what to do next yet" Alice sighed

"Edward get a message to Seth, maybe he can help" said Carlisle

"Ok" he made his way outside,

"Emmett go watch your brother, there is no knowing what lengths he will go to, to get them both back alive" whispered Carlisle

Emmett nodded and followed his brother, he found Edward pacing back and forth,

"Did you contact Seth" he asked

"Emmett I know why you're out here, but you and I both know I will do anything to get them both back" he hissed

"Bro I said I'd look after you not stop you" he snapped

There was a rustle in the undergrowth and the sound of padded feet,

"It's ok it's Seth" smiled Edward

Emmett hissed, but his brother held up his hand

Seth phased and walked towards the brothers

"Any news" Edward pleaded

"Jake has Nessie in a cabin in the forest"

Edwards's lips curled back.

"I'm sorry Edward, Jacob has even turned on his pack" Seth explained sitting himself on the porch steps.

"Can you help us?"

"I really don't know what to do" Seth sighed

"We can't let her cross the line they'll kill her" spat Edward,

"I'll get them out" came a voice from behind them; Edward exhaled and turned to see Jasper at the doorway

"Thanks Jasper, but none of us can cross the line we will put everyone else in grave danger"

Suddenly Seth phased and a low snarl ripped from his throat,

"The pack have organised themselves on the line" Edward translated

"We have to stop her Edward" hissed Emmett

"I know but if she sees us she'll run" Edward slumped onto the floor, his head in his hands.

There came a chorus of howls, Bella stopped and looked into twenty pairs of golden eyes.

"I want my daughter back!" she hissed,

Sam phased and walked to the line.

"You cannot cross, I'm sorry for your loss Bella but we have a treaty to uphold, we will kill you" he whispered

"Just let me find her, you can follow me, then when she's safe, and you can have me" she said with no emotion on her face

Alice jumped up,

"Alice what have you seen"

"It's not what I've seen, more what I felt, an emotion so strong I didn't think it was possible" she said turning to Edward

"Bella?"

"Yes but I can't see her, I can feel her almost hear her she's asked the pack to allow her to... wait no she can't do that" she choked

"What, what's she doing" he pleaded

"A mothers greatest gift, to sacrifice herself for her child" Esme whispered.

"Jacob what's the matter" asked Renesmee, who was sat on a camp bed

Jacob had heard the others he knew Bella was going to come for her daughter, but she was his and he would protect her.

"Nothing Nessie" he reached down to her and she placed her hand on his face, showing him, his escape with her from the cottage,

He was startled

"What was that for" he hissed

"I want to go home" she whispered

"Don't you love your Jacob anymore" he asked picking her up.

"Yes, but I want mummy and daddy" her huge chocolate eyes pleaded with him

"I love you more, you can go to school on the reservation, and you'd like that wouldn't you?" he sat her onto a chair and produced a beaker of red liquid, he shuddered as she gulped it down.

"Suppose so, but can I see mummy and daddy again soon"

"Not if you keep asking" he snapped and she re coiled in the chair

Bella's toes where now on the edge of the invisible treaty line. She heard a noise behind her and a low growl built in her chest, she turned and went into a low crouch ready to defend herself.

It was her family; Edward was in front and the read behind. He held out his hands to show he meant no harm

"Be careful" whispered Carlisle, her eyes shot to him and then back to Edward.

"Don't try to stop me Edward" she hissed as she straightened her stance,

"Bella please" Esme came a little closer, but he held out his arm.

The sun was beginning to touch the trees, they knew they would have to move fast or else risk exposure of the pack and themselves.

Carlisle walked forward with jasper by his side.

"Sam, please let me cross, let me find Renesmee"

Sam looked around at the others; they began to argue amongst themselves.

Bella saw her chance she lunged into the forest with inhuman speed.

"No!" bellowed Edward, he made his way to the line but his full pack was in formation snarling and hissing,

Edward hissed, "That's my wife dog" he snarled

"She none of your concern now, Leah find her" Sam barked behind him

"Sam you can't do this, no" Edward shouted and Emmett had his arms locked around his brothers back,

"Emmett get off me" he hissed and thrashed to release his hold

Carlisle walked in front of his son and held his tortured face in his hands,

"Edward listen to me, it's too late" he sighed

"No, no you can't be saying this, Carlisle please, they have my life in there, please" he screamed trying to struggle against Emmett.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this, love you all. As always I own only the storyline Sunrise belongs to Charley.**

Bella ran she didn't know where she was going, she just knew that they were behind her and gaining ground fast.

She stopped for a second tring to catch any scent of her daughter or Jake , a hand graabed her she lashed out and a young voice shouted her name,

"Bells its me" he shouted, "Wait I want to help" Seth gasped dodging her hand again,

"This way , run with me they'll lose your scent , quick we have little time" he shouted grabbing her wrist again

"Where are you taking me" she hissed still a little unsure

"A cave , its right on the edge of the line , you can stay there until its safe to go back" he said

"Seth I'm not going back, he has Nessie" she shrieked, he stopped and she knocked into him tossing him to the floor.

"Seth I can't go back , and I dont want you to stop me please I dont want to hurt you , I'm so thirsty right now its clouding my logic" she pleaded

"Ok but you have to stay in the cave till nightfall then I will come back and we will work something out" he exhaled,

She continued to follow him feeling that their may just be hope she would see her daughter and Edward again , the sun was now full in the sky.

"Wait here till nightfall" he whispered then he disapeared.

Bella crouched low into the cave , she was so thirsty but she knew she needed to be strong enough to wait.

She sat back and closed her eyes , she focused on Edward every detail of his amazing face and his perfect body , other urges took over the thirst it was a welcome rest from the burn in her throat she thought.

She then tried to imagine how he had felt in the attic in Rio , how he must have felt when he spoke to Jake on the phone thinking she was dead , and she was doing it to him again.

She took deep breaths and began to focus on his face again.

Alice exhaled "Shes thinking of you Edward, its so clear as if she were sat in this very room , shes pushing her thoughts out like her shield" she whispered

"Is she safe?" he pleaded

"I think so, I dont know where she is , its blurred, unfocused she seems to be focusing on your face and ooh" she broke off and Edward saw exactly what she was focusing on.

He stormed out of the house, and Carlisle gestured towards Jasper and Emmett,

"Keep him safe please , until we can find a way through this" , they nodded and followed their brother.

Edward found himself in the meadow , he lay on the grass and gazed into the now overcast day, he didnt turn when he heard his brothers thoughts behind him , he didnt move when he felt a wave of peace flow over him.

"That wont last forever Jasper , but thanks all the same", Jasper nodded and they went to sit beside him.

"Not gonna lose her guys I cant" he sighed

"We know Edward , but carlisles right we cant cross the line its too dangerous" sighed Jasper , Emmett grunted and Edward chuckled a little

"Yes I know you think you can take them all on Emmett but we cant do that to Carlisle, he has been a father to us all , hell he is our father we have to respect that" Edward sighed

Jaspers phone vibrated and he answered it , Edward jumped up and made his way home apparently Alice had news.

Bella's thirst was excrusiating she could no longer focus on Edward or the reason she was actually in the cave in the first place , all she saw was a haze of red infront of her eyes , her head pounded like it might explode at any second , she needed to hunt and fast.

It was dusk when Seth arrived back at he cave but she was gone, was she insane enough to try and take the pack on by herself or had she caught Renesmees scent , he ran toward the cabin were he knew Jacob was, he found her sat on the makeshift camp bed , she smiled at him when he entered but didnt move. he sat down next to her and she slowly placed her hand on his cheek , she showed him her family and he looked into her dark eyes and nodded.

"What do you want Seth" he asked irritably

"Nuthin" he said casually

"Then why are you here" he placed himself between Seth and Renesmee pushing Seth onto the chair at the side of the bed.

"Just making sure your ok"

"I'm ok or if nessie is okay?" he spat

"You do know Bella has crossed the treaty line dont you"

"I heard" Jacob said with a smug expression on his face

"Mummy" renesmee cooed , Jacob shot her a look and she re coiled back onto the bed

"Come on Jake let her go , he'll hunt you down you know that he wont stop till your dead , let me take her , no harm done" requested Seth

"ahh so that's why your here double agent Seth" Jacob snarled

"Hold it Jake the Cullens have been nothing but nice to us" growled Seth

"Best friends with the leeches are we now" spat Jacob

Renesmee tugged on Jacobs torn t shirt,

"Yes Nessie"

"You say you love me and mummy , yet you call us leeches why , Jake" her words were beyond her years and Jacob faltered

"I'm your family now"he spat

"NO!" she cried "I want to go home , now , its not fun anymore" she shouted at Jacob

"You are so much like your mum, you dont know what you want" he smiled pushing her playfully back on the bed , she hissed and he brought his hand up to hit her.

"Jake!" Seth shouted and jake turned over the chair and stood by the door

"Jake let me take her , it doesnt have to end badly , I'll tell him you let her go" seth stood and placed his hand on jacobs arm

"No!" Jake shouted and pushed Seth out of the way , seth hurled himself up and then fell with force onto jacob.

Renesmee could here bones crunching and she feared seth would be badly hurt , but she also knew he'd done it for her , so she could escape , she ran out of the door and didnt stop until she saw the clearing through he trees.

She sat down onto the floor and began to cry , tears swelled in her eyes and and fell down he cheeks,

"Daddy" she whispered "Where are you, grandfather , Emmett" she cried she was so tired she cried herself to sleep still mumbling names

The big white house was quiet , even Henry seemed to know something wasnt quite right. Edward sat at the piano , he didnt play he just lay his head on his arms , Carlisle and Esme tried to busy themsleves doing mundane and pointless human chores. Emmett and Rose sat with Henry and Alice and Jasper sat on the porch steps.

All of a sudden Alice and Edwards heads snapped up he ran out onto the porch to his sister,

"its her isnt it , its Renesmee" he sighed "Can you see her" he asked Alice , she stood and smiled

"Yes , yes I can see her shes in the clearing Edward" and he was gone the rest of the Cullens followed.

Edward arrived in the clearing to find his daughter curled up asleep , but sobbing, "Daddy ,Jasper please" she sobbed, he knelt down beside his daughter and picked her up cradling her close to his body , kissing her hair,

"Ssh baby, I'm here" he whispered

She opened her eyes slowly they were dark and rimmed with purple , she stared at him and touched his cheek , a million and one images shot into his head of him and Bella and her.

"Daddy , you found me" and she drifted back off to sleep.

Just then battered and limping Seth appeared from the forest,

"seth what happened" shouted Carlisle , catching him as he tripped,

"I had to fight him , it was the only way she could run" he gasped

"Bella , wheres Bella Seth" asked Jasper

"I dont know I led her to a safe cave and when i went back she had gone" he sighed , a chorus of howls sounded from the forest,

Seth climbed up and turned to the Cullen's " they've found her scent again i gotta go" and he phased and disapeared

"What do we do now" bellowed Emmet

"We wait" sighed Carlisle

"For what" Edward snapped

"Edward lets get Renesmee home , there is nothing more we can do here tonight" he whispered turning his son around , Eward shrugged him off and Renesmee flinched then settled again.

"Carlisle dont you understand , look at her there would have been no Renesmee without Bella" he yelled

There came a final set of howls from the dark forest and Alice hissed , "i cant see her in there Edward , I cant feel anything" she sighed looking at her brother.

Then it all went quiet...and still as if someone had presse a pause button on the night, he looked at carlisle , pleading with him ,

"I think it's over Edward" he sighed and Edward fell to the floor, Rosalie caughter renesmee she'd and he hissed at her she stroked his cheek,

"Let me take her home, she doesn't need to know this tonight" she cooed, he nodded and gave his daughter to her. Alice, Rosalie and Esme made their way home, whilst the others stood round a grieving man.

"Emmett, Jasper let's get him home" Carlisle whispered, and between them they carried him home...


	9. Chapter 9

**Words cannot express how much I love you guys for reading and reviewing this even though it has flaws. It is exactly word for word as I wrote it (by hand) over 2 years ago. I own nothing only the storyline and as always Sunrise belongs to Charley.**

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" whispered Esme, kissing her sons cheek he didn't answer.

Everyone was sat, silently encased in their own thoughts. Alice sat on the floor between Jaspers legs her head on his lap, Rose and Emmett had just put Henry to bed they were looking out of the large windows holding one another. Carlisle and Esme sat with their heads together.

Edward was sat in the far corner at the piano playing her lullaby, he stopped and slammed the lid down and turned to Alice,

"Can't you see anything?" he snapped.

"No, not unless, she's still..." she stopped and looked at Jasper who stroked her face.

"I can't just sit here, she walked into the Volturi for me in Italy I'm not going to let a pack of dogs stop me if there is still hope." he hissed.

"I can't let you cross the line Edward, think of your family think of Renesmee she may have already lost Bella, she can't lose you too." sighed Carlisle.

Edward stood and faced his family, "Ninety years, ninety years I have waited for her Carlisle, watched whilst you got Esme, the Rose got Emmett and then Alice and Jasper I'm not giving up on her I can't." he sighed.

Just then something caught Emmett's attention and Edward looked towards the door, Emmett opened the door and something caught his eye on the porch he picked it up, Edward was behind him in seconds and read his thoughts.

"Give it to me Emmett." he grimaced.

Emmett looked at his brother and then at his right hand balled into a tight fist.

"Emmett?" he hissed, there was no space between them even though Emmett towered above his brother Edward didn't move.

"Edward you really don't want it." he sighed.

"Emmett I will rip your hand off if I have to." he spat, Rosalie hissed but he ignored her.

Jasper put his hands on Edwards's arms holding them in place

"Sorry, Jazz but back off, this is between me and Emmett" he hissed, Jasper looked at Emmett, he nodded so Jasper backed away

There was a standoff neither brother moved, Esme gasped and turned her head towards Carlisle she hated seeing them fight like this.

"Please Carlisle, do something, he will be so upset if someone gets hurt" she sighed

"Emmett" Carlisle said softly and Emmett opened his hand, inside his fist was the remains of Bella's bracelet, but one of the charms was missing, he snatched it from his hand and threw it across the room, it hit a vase shattering crystal everywhere.

"Sorry mom" he sighed

"No bother" she smiled bending to pick up the bracelet

"The heart charm" she cried, "Its gone" she looked at Carlisle.

"He has her!?" spat Rosalie

"That mongrel has taken our sister" She stood and walked over to Edward.

"Edward, we will get her back if it's the last thing any of us ever do" she smiled and kissed his forehead he exhaled and left the room.

"Its ok he's gone up to see Renesmee" smiled Alice, "I'll look out for him"

"I need to hunt" spat Bella

"No you don't, your fine just sit there" He tried to push her onto the floor of the cabin, but she didn't move.

"Just sit down Bells" he spat

She sat down and glared at him, "How are you going to keep me here Jake I'm twice as strong as you" she hissed "How's the jaw by the way" she smirked

He rubbed it absentmindedly," If you don't want to see your family destroyed then you will stay" he snapped, her eyes narrowed

"YOU. STAY!" he pronounced each word slowly, "One word and maybe Charlie could have an accident out hunting who knows what could happen" he had a smug look on his face.

"You wouldn't" she stood and closed in on him,

"Yes I would , I told you I would have one of you and at least looking at you I can't see the leech" he pushed her back down and she stood her ground once more , " Sit leech" he bellowed and that caught her off guard and she landed onto the floor she hissed,

"My name is Isabella Cullen, dog and that leech you are referring to is going to rip you apart" she hissed

"Bring it on, he can come here and collect you, or isn't the fortune teller working anymore, oh hell I forgot she can't see you when I'm around well that's a bit of luck"

"Don't call me dog," he bellowed and went to slap her across the face but she was too fast for him she grabbed his wrist and to squeeze there was a crack and he pulled his arm away

"S'okay I'll heal" he said shaking his wrist

"Why Jake?" she tried to sound soft

"Don't give me that tone of voice Bella, you know why, he has everything I want and I'm not waiting anymore" he began packing up and down the cabin

"Do you need to hunt too?" she asked

"I don't hunt I just eat" he snapped" but yes I'm starving"

"Then go grab something I won't go, I wouldn't put my family at risk" she said emphasising on the I part.

"I'm fine I can control my hunger" he spat

"Well I can't and I need to hunt Jake, my throat is burning, I need fresh blood" she smiled knowing how it would repulse him

"Tough" and he walked out of the cabin.

"Oh and by the way I'm right outside so no point in trying to run" he shouted through his door

"Jake! I need to feed" she shouted the thirst was unbearable,

"Really Jacob you don't want to be around me if I haven't fed, I'm still la newborn, and you saw what they were like in the clearing I'll lose control" she hissed

"Isn't gonna happen" he shouted back

"Jake I swear I will lose it" she shouted

"Like I haven't already seen that" he laughed

"Jake you mongrel, let me go" she growled

"Temper, temper" he jibed and then she heard his snores.

She sat back and began to hum her lullaby to herself,

"Do you mind that's annoying" he mumbled so she hummed it louder...

Edward was sat in his usual place at the piano, he hadn't actually played it since the clearing, and Henry walked over to him and pointed at the keys smiling,

"Not now Henry" he sighed, but Henry continued to point at the keys grunting,

"Rose will you shut him up please" he hissed

"He wants you to play" she smiled

"Well I don't want to okay" he snapped the piano lid down and henry pushed it back up again

"Henry, stop it" he sapped

"He wants you to play her lullaby" smiled Alice

"How does he know its Bellas lullaby" he asked looking puzzled

"I'm not sure but he keeps seeing her humming it" Alice sat up and walked to Henry

"You can hear her cant you" she smiled; Henry looked worried and ran to Emmett.

"It's okay, you can show them what you heard" he smiled placing him in front of Edward.

Who began to play the lullaby, Henry shrieked in glee and jumped up and down pointing to the keys.

"He must be a tracker of some sort, but he tracks through sound and emotions" Edward stood and took Henry by the arm and sat him onto the sofa

"Now Henry try and think really hard, can you see her" he asked

"She's somewhere dark" Edward smiled

"Carlisle she's still alive, he hasn't killed her" he shouted.

Henry had gone quiet again then he let out a snarl far too loud for his stature and ran outside,

They followed and Edward hissed,

"Stupid mutt" he spat

"What's the matter" asked Jasper

"He won't let her hunt she's thirsty, that's what's the matter with Henry the thirst is so painful" he sighed

"It seems whatever is dominating Bella's thoughts and feelings, Henry picks up" mused Carlisle

"He has no idea what he is doing" snapped Jasper shaking his head

"How long can she fight it, before we lose her..." he cut off

"With any other newborn they would have been far gone by now, a slave to the thirst, but she has so much control I have no idea but she won't be able to hold on for long" jasper sighed

"Oh no" winced Alice and Edward shook his head

"Charlie is on his way" he whispered

"Edward take Nessie home to the cottage and we'll come up with an excuse" Esme suggested

"Ok" he smiled it would be nice to spend time alone with her.

He carried her home and she fell asleep in his arms, he placed her on the white bed and she stirred a little and mumbled in her sleep. Edward lay next to her on his side and watched her sleep, she looked so much like Bella when she slept, and a noise distracted him,

"Come in Seth" he whispered,

"Hi erm how are you holding up" asked Seth leaning on the door frame

"Been better, any news" he replied not taking his eyes off of renesmee

"Well I think I may have a plan" he sat in a chair closer to the bed, Edward sighed Seth's plan was very dangerous

"That will be dangerous for you Seth" he sighed

"Have you a better idea" he snapped

"But even if you could get her back to the cave it's over the line"

"No its not it's on the line" he assured Edward

"When?"

"Well I have to convince Jake first, I'm not his favourite person at the moment am I" he shrugged

Renesmee wriggled and turned over she was sucking her thumb, something she had done since her ordeal.

"We have to do this for her" he sighed and stroked her curls from her face

Edward closed his eyes and then pinched his nose, when he opened them Seth was grinning,

"What?"

Then Edward smiled

"Excellent , let's get him nervous enough so that he will want to move her , let's get him real scared we are closing in on him , then offer the cave".

So Seth and Edward talked over the plan of action whilst renesmee slept.

"Jacob gets your furry arse in here" Bella spat, she felt ill sick almost with the thirst and yet a strange sort of fire burned through her veins she felt strong, indestructible...out of control...

"Jacob Black!" she screamed, he opened the door

"Yes Bella" he said lightly, leaning against the door frame,

"I need to feed" she hissed clawing at the cabin floor

"Not gonna happen I've told you, there's some food on the table when u want it " he smiled

"You have no idea, I have no idea what is going to happen if you don't let me hunt" she spat

"Wow cool creepy eyes Bella" he snorted and closed the door behind him

"I hate you Jacob black!" she screamed...

Dammit" she screamed, she could smell all the scents of the forest through the crack in the cabin walls, now and then small creatures passed by, this was driving her insane all knowledge of time and existence were fading she could feel it, animal instincts taking over every fibre of her body, images of Riley and Bree shot though her head, she screamed again the pain was unbearable.

Would it be too late if Edward ever found her, would Jasper be able to tame her or was she destined for Italy or worse still another visit from Alec and Jane, she would welcome that visit now as long as the pain stopped then she saw Jane's smug face finally being able to floor the indestructible Bella and she shook her head.

Renesmee awoke and was happy to see Seth as he carried her on his back up to the house, they walked into the living room and Alice ran to greet them,

"That's a fantastic idea" she smiled, Edward frowned then laughed at everyone else's puzzled looks

"Ok Alice is you going to fill them in or can I" he smiled

"Be my guest" and she stuck her tongue out at him and sat back down next to Jasper

"Ok Seth has come up with a plan to get Bella out" he started, he then looked at Seth to continue he beamed and walked in front of the family,

"ok the cave I hid Bella in at first is on the treaty line , so its neutral , I sat we make Jacob so nervous that he thinks you know where he is and you have a plan to rescue her that when I suggest the cave he goes for it , the rest is up to you guys then" he smiled

"How" asked Carlisle

"Edward" Seth gestured,

"We are going to do patrols every night and day , up and down the line , Seth has shown me a good place which is almost in a direct line to the cabin" he continues,

"If you do it long enough, he we become nervous and then I can suggest a new hiding place, the cave" Seth grinned feeling very proud of himself

"Excellent, when do we start" Emmett jumped up.

"How long will it take though" sighed Esme

"It's going to take a while that's the only problem a week maybe two" replied Seth seeing the flaw in his plan, Edward slapped him on the back and shook his head,

"Seth it's a plan, a good one" he whispered

"If that dog...erm sorry Seth, if Jacob continues to deny Bella's needs she is going to be very dangerous and vulnerable" hissed Jasper

"That's were you come in...You need to be the only person who deals with her whilst in the clearing, I can have my reunion when she's safe" he smiled at his brother.

"It's going to be hard Edward and dangerous, she might not be...no. she won't be YOUR Bella for a while, and I will have to restrain her by any means possible" he sighed

"Jasper, I will not question your actions, whatever it takes I know you will do the best for her" he patted his brother on the shoulder

"Let's get going then" shouted Emmett jumping up and down and sparing with an invisible punch bag

"How can we help" asked Rose

"You will patrol too, that way it looks organised we will all help to get her home" smiled Carlisle

"We have weather on our side too, the days are shorter and overcast and he will not be expecting a patrol during the day" Seth smiled

"Ok, so me, Jasper and Emmett take a few hours and then Carlisle and Esme then Alice and Rose can take over we need to make sure we don't draw attention to ourselves so plan your patrol wisely" Edward exhaled, he was going to see his Bella again and not matter how long it took they would be a family again.

"Alice" whispered Renesmee

"Yes" she smiled

"Will you brush my hair?"

"Of course sweetie, but can't you do it yourself I'm a little busy," she replied

"Yes I can but I love it when mummy brushes it" she sighed and turned to walk away, Alice swooped her off her feet and gave her a big hug,

"I'm sorry sweetie of course I'll brush your hair" and she kissed her cheek, she began to slowly brush her hair, the curls sprung back as the bristles left them,

"Alice" her voice was sweet, almost song like

"Yes Renesmee"

"Are you going to be my new mummy",

Alice looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes, she saw the pain and she almost forgot it wasn't Bellas eyes she was looking into on the journey to Italy.

"NO Nessie, you have a mummy and a daddy who love you very much" she kissed her hair,

"Is mummy coming back?"

"Yes sweetheart, I promise you, will have your mummy back soon", Edward cleared his throat behind her,

"You shouldn't have promised her" he whispers

"Edward, when I first saw Bella I knew you were going to be together, we have to hold onto that" she whispered

The day was filled with planning and chatting and trying to be normal around Renesmee , when Dusk came the atmosphere in the house changed it became almost military, Edward kissed his daughter goodnight and left with Emmett and Jasper, they took with them a football and an ice box the illusion of a men's night out , just in case.

They arrived at the clearing and dumped the items on the floor,

"Here" Edward whispered and he pointed to a dense part of the forest,

They walked up and down the line , just close enough so he would pick up their scents , then they would stop as if talking and looking in the direction of the cabin.

This continued for a few hours, sometimes they picked up the ball and threw it around a little, just to continue the illusion.

The one thing they hadn't counted on was everything Jacob could smell and hear , so could Bella , she couldn't find within herself any reason why they all sounded so happy in the clearing , she could smell Edwards scent and her throat scorched, what was he doing , had he forgotten about her already she hissed under her breath.

"Ah yes you can hear them too, cant you, can you hear your beloved Edward and the leeches he calls brothers having fun" came a laugh from outside the cabin door,

"How cruel, to be so near yet so far, there just walking around out there" he jibed.

"Shut up!" she growled, the door opened and he stood filling the doorway,

"Wow nice purple eye makeup Bells" he laughed

She continued to claw her way at the floor her hands were black and muddy, she had gone straight through the floor,

A few hours later the second patrol arrived, this one looked a little more intimidating, Carlisle and Esme didn't need an illusion nobody would be walking around at this time, they studied the forest, and stood for long periods of time looking in the cabins direction.

This patrol did make Jacob feel uneasy, he was quiet for a while, Bella hissed as she smelled their scent, surely not Esme and Carlisle too, wait their must be and explanation but she could no longer rationalise anything.

"Well they're all out tonight, the fortune teller and Blondie are here now, oh wait you can smell them cant you" he laughed

"I hate you" she hissed

"You'll thank me one day" he smiles

"You know Jacob I will tear you in two, never mind Edward" and she lunged at the doorway , hair flew everywhere and there were a number of cracks and crunches and guffaws but eventually he had her pinned against the wall, he laughed.

Although she was stronger than him like the newborns in the meadow she was predictable and easy to fight.

"That's what I like to see a woman fighting for her. Well vamp... he likes you fighting his battles doesnt he"

"Do you really want to know, what he likes, what he does enjoy me doing for him" she hissed with a smug grin

He scowled and she laughed manically, he turned and slammed the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to know , I could tell you what I like him to do too , so you don't disappoint me , you know" she sighed and tried to imagine their first night after her change , the passion, the need, the lust... then it faded to blood lust and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Jacob shuddered and turned, Seth was stood in front of him,

"What do you want" he hissed

"They're making plans to cross the line, all of them in one force" Seth tried to sound casual

"And you know this how?" he asked his eyes narrowing

"Cos I gave them the idea" he smiled

"How do I know you aren't working with them" he spat

"Because unlike some I don't turn my back on my people Jake, I'm doing this for you, I want it over with"

Bella could hear them arguing outside, she couldn't believe Seth would betray Edward like this,

She closed her eyes and tried to think of his features, "Concentrate" she whispered to herself,

his face his square jaw , his eyes ,she screwed her eyes up tight she had to keep his face in her head, his marble body his crooked smile , then a vision of him playing around with Emmett and jasper for earlier in the evening popped in and she clawed her face.

Henry jumped from Rosalie's knee and ran to Edward, he places his hands on his face smoothing his lips and stroking his eyes,

"Hey" Edward shouted as he clasped hold of Henrys hands ready to strike Edwards face. Emmett picked him up and took him outside

"What the hell was that" he hissed

"It Bella, she was imagining your features I saw it in his head didn't you" asked Alice

"Yes but I mean he went to hit me?"

"Her thirst has taken over her she can't rationalise anything now, she is a true newborn in every sense of the word" exhaled Jasper

Alice walked outside and Edward followed,

"Alice please do you see anything"

"No she's still too close to them" she sighed

"I can hear the packs thoughts" whispered Edward walking towards the edge of the lawn "They're restless, there is talk of mutiny" he sighed

"They are tired of his games, yet they won't interfere the Alpha is law and they cannot undermine him." sighed Carlisle

There was a rustle in the trees and Emmett hissed, Edward held up his hand,

"It's okay it's Seth" he smiled

Seth walked out into the early morning light, "Okay I've started to regain some trust"

"How long" asked Carlisle

"Maybe another night or two, he is so protective of her. Sorry Edward" he sighed

"She's been gone too long already, it's driving me insane" he turned and walked into the house, Alice caught him by his shoulder,

"We all feel your pain Edward, truly we do", he sighed and continued inside.

"Oh Edward I forgot" shouted Seth, "She not taking it lying down, she's already broken his wrist and a few ribs, not to mention when I was there she yelled at him every two minutes" he laughed,

Edward didn't turn round he just smiled to himself "That's my Bella" he whispered.

The next day was an unusually sunny one for Forks at this time of year so no patrols could be sent out, which agitated Edward even more, so he kept his distance in his room.

Rosalie continued the day's lessons for Henry and Renesmee it kept her hands busy,

"Nessie, put your workbook on the table sweetie you can't work like that" she smiled

Renesmee ignored her,

"Renesmee" she said again placing her fingers on top of her book, Renesmee hissed,

"Renesmee how dare you!" she shouted

"Renesmee carlie Cullen, apologise this instant" scorned Carlisle

"No" she spat in a low whisper

"Nessie" he said softly but with authority" apologise please"

"I said NO! leave me alone" she screamed and ran from the table and upstairs, she passed Edward who was on his way down,

"What's going on, why Renesmee hates everyone" he asked

"I don't know what happened she just exploded she wouldn't put her book on the table when I asked" said Rose pointing to the book on the floor, she bent down to pick it up and a tattered book fell from inside, Edward didn't need to see the title, he knew what it was he had seen its broken spine on Charlie's kitchen table all too often.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry I didn't know" she sighed, handing him the book, he turned it over and over in his hands as if it were a lost treasure , then he lifted it to his nose and inhaled her sweet scent , he said nothing and ran upstairs

"Nessie" he said sitting softly as he entered the room , she was sat in the middle of the golden bed her arms clutching her knees to her chest, he exhaled she looked so much like Bella.

Silver beads of tears swelled down her face.

"I'm sorry daddy" and she flew into his arm, he held her while she cried, he remembered the time he held her mother close as she cried over Jacob, a low hiss built in his chest and Renesmee looked up, same puffy eyes, and same red marked cheeks.

"I'm sorry I took mummies book and was terribly rude to Rose and grandfather" she sobbed "I just miss her so much"

"I miss her too, we all do" they lay for a while till she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I should go and apologise to Rosalie and grandfather" she whispered and with that she ran out of the room.

She stood on the bottom step, not knowing what to say,

"Rosalie" she whispered

Rose turned and smiled, Nessie ran into her arms "I'm sorry" she whispered,

"Sweetheart you should have said you wanted to read the book, would you like to read it now?" asked Rose

"No its fine daddy said he would read it to me at bedtime" she smiled.

"Where's grandfather"

"In his study" smiled Rose putting her back down

"Oh ok", she had never been inside her grandfather's study before, Esme always said he did important work in there, she tapped lightly on the large oak door,

"Come in" said a gentle voice.

She opened the door slowly and peeked round it, it was huge lined with books and at the far end a big mahogany desk, where Carlisle sat reading black leather bound book.

She cleared her throat, and moved slowly round the door until she was inside, he looked up and smiled at his beautiful granddaughter stood as still as a statue against the door , he laughed and she ran and jumped onto his lap,

"I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear,

"That's okay Renesmee, we all miss mummy very much" he smiled

"You have more books than me she smiled scanning his walls"

"Thank you , you can borrow them when you get a little older" he smiled and sat her on his large leather chair , she could just see over the top of the desk and it made her giggle, there was a knock at the door, he looked at Nessie and smiled

"Enter" she shouted stifling a giggle,

Jasper walked into the room looking slightly confused, he saw two chocolate brown eyes peering at him over Carlisle's desk, he burst out laughing and she pouted at him, so he straightened his face.

"Renesmee I'll take it from here you go continue with your lessons please, I need to speak with Jasper" she jumped down and threw Jasper a high five, as she left the room she turned, "Grandfather" she smiled,

"Yes renesmee"

"I love you" and with that she disappeared

"Yes Jasper what can I do for you" Smiled Carlisle sitting back in his chair

"Its Edward I'm really worried about him"

"We all are Jasper ... once we have Bella safely home..."

"That's the thing" Jasper interrupted Carlisle," he wants me to take charge of Bella when we find her, I'm afraid he might not like the way I handle her" he sighed

"How bad will she be Jasper?"

"Bad, like the newborns we have seen before"

"He will support you I'm sure, he will just be glad to have her home" Carlisle smiled,

Jasper was still thinking of his conversation when he arrived back down stairs, Edward looked at him and frowned then exhaled, he stood and placed his hand on Jaspers shoulder "I trust you" he whispered.

Evening came and patrols started, Seth thought it was a good idea to send Carlisle and Esme out first this time as it unnerved Jacob.

Jacob watched them from a distance , watching them plan her rescue , Edward, Emmett and Jasper where next , they practised combat and fighting methods , Seth was to be with Jacob when this happened to plant the seed of unease even further,

"See I told you they were planning something, I'm not even allowed in the house now they sit with heads together all the time, they can talk so fast" he hissed

"Ok I believe you, what are they planning tell me everything you know" he spat

Seth went into great details of their plan up to date, which was doing what and from where,

"Shit, I can't take her any further into the res" he began to pace

"I have a cave I use when I want to hide from Leah, the leech (he bit his tongue, he hated the word) Alice won't be able to see her being moved" he tried to sound smug.

"I'll take her if you want me to Jake"

"No! You will lead me I'm not letting her out of my sight" , he opened the door and Bella was crouched in the corner of the cabin ready to attack,

"Easy tiger" he laughed "Just remember, you run, you will have to keep Nessie and your leech family so close to you for ever" he hissed

She nodded, Seth appeared at the door, she saw red she flew at him and Jacob caught her in mid-air throwing her back onto the floor.

"Stay there" he bellowed, Seth ran from the cabin he felt physically sick, he had never seen anything like it even Riley hadn't look that bad.

"Cute, isn't she" came a voice behind him.

"Edward come look at this" shouted Esme,

Henry was sat at the table it was covered in torn pieces of paper coloured in red; he was scribbling paper with red crayon and then ripping them up.

"Edward I'm sorry" Carlisle muttered "Jasper thinks it's Bella, she's lost control" he sighed

"No, no you don't know that" he shouted pleading with Carlisle

"Edward, look at the pictures dude she going to kill us" Emmett exhaled

Edwards eyes spun round till they found Jasper, "You can help her cant you" he pleaded

"I can try" he sighed

Seth walked quite a few paces in front of Jacob and Bella she hissed at him as they trudged through the trees till they reached the cave,

"Perfect" laughed Jacob pushing her into the cave,

"Thanks l'il bro" he smacked Seth on the back,

Seth made his excuse to leave and ran to the Cullen's,

Edward was already on the porch waiting for him,

"She's there" he whispered, but Edward saw his thoughts, he saw Bella hissing and growling like a wild animal,

"She doesn't recognise the cave, she doesn't recognise anything" hissed Edward

"Please save her" he whispered looking around at his family...


End file.
